Breath
by BerRyzal
Summary: "Kami Vampir. Tapi kau tidak perlu takut. Pada dasarnya kami tidak membunuh manusia. Kami, bertahan hidup karena...sperma. Tapi tidak semudah itu. Pemiliknya harus berikatan dengan kami." Nafasku sesak. Dan baru kusadari kalau sejak tadi aku menahan nafas—dan beruntungnya aku tidak lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. HunHan. KaiSoo. ChanBaek. KrisTao. SuLay. ChenMin. Smut Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**"****Breath****"**

**Pair****(s)**

**Oh Sehun**** x ****Xi Luhan**

**Kim Jongin x Xi Luhan**

***Another Pair(s) will be come next chapter***

**~Genre****(****s****)**** : ****Fantasy****, ****Fluff, School Life, Drama****, Smut****, ****Others!~**

**~Rate : M**

**~Chapter : ****1****/?~**

**~Disclaimer : ****Their own self**

**Warning(s) : Yaoi (****Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy****), Smut, Raped, Typo(s), Crack Pair, etc.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(A/n : FF HunHan gue yang pertama. Moga gak mengecewakan^^

**Terinspirasi** dari beberapa komik yang aku baca^^

dan sebenarnya aku hampir memakai **keseluruhan** plot di komik itu^^

_Would you leave me some review guys_?^^)

* * *

**~Just Enjoying~**

**~And HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Luhan's POV**

"Ah, lelahnya…" aku meregangkan otot-otot lenganku sambil berjalan menuju pinggiran pagar berniat untuk melihat murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di bawah. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan dengan ragu takutnya aku malah terjungkal.

Ngomong-ngomong aku berada di lantai atas sekolah, menjauhkan diri dari aktivitas sekolah dan tentu saja merenungkan betapa buruknya–malangnya–nasibku. Aku tidak membolos kok, hanya saja aku butuh angin yang jauh lebih segar daripada pendingin ruangan. Tapi sebenarnya aku lagi tidak _mood _mendengar ocehan Baekhyun soal _eyeliner_-nya yang hampir habis atau si Kyungsoo membahas tentang resep baru yang kemarin ia coba dan berhasil—aku tidak meragukan kemampuan memasaknya. Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari beberapa kali aku memutar bola mataku, bosan.

Mereka mempunyai kehidupan yang sepertinya membahagiakan, tidak sepertiku.

Aku menghela nafas dan semakin mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan.

Fuhhh… rasanya mau bunuh diri saja—

Pushhh!

"Whoaaaaa…" tubuhku terhuyung-huyung ke depan saat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendorong punggungku, untungnya aku bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku dengan baik.

Aku berbalik, "Yaaa—idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuhku? Ini bahaya, tau." Teriakku panik tepat di depan mukanya.

Mata coklat yang indah… Aku menggelengkan kepala, menyadari kebodohanku barusan. Dia hampir membunuhmu, Luhan!

Namja itu memicingkan matanya sambil tertawa pelan membuatku melototkan mataku. Dia hampir saja membunuhku dan tertawa tanpa dosa?. "Eh? Aku kira kau mau melompat jadi aku berusaha untuk membantumu." Ia menyunggingkan senyum membuatku memicingkan mata sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Pakaiannya! Bukankah dia? _For God's sake_! Dia guru disini! Dan apa barusan ku katakan? Idiot?

Aku membaca papan nama di dada kirinya,

Oh Sehoon.

Namja itu –maksudku- guru itu berjalan tepat di mana aku berada sebelumnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menatap ke bawah pesis seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya. "Lantai putih di bawah pasti bakal jauh lebih indah kalau dihiasi dengan bercak darah di sana. Meskipun ada tubuh yang bakal remuk, tapi itu tidak menutupi keindahannya." Dia ini bicara apa sih? Tiba-tiba dia menghadap ke arahku dengan senyum yang entah harus kutafsirkan sebagai senyum apa. Yang aku yakini, tubuhku bereaksi terhadap senyum itu, aliran darah mengalir deras ke pipiku. "Aku ingin melihat tubuh itu jatuh dengan mataku sendiri, satu kali saja." Apa? Jadi dia ingin melihat tubuhku jatuh dari lantai setinggi ini dengan matanya sendiri?

Mentalnya mungkin rusak, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang guru ingin melihat muridnya terjatuh di lantai atas dan mengatakannya sebagai pemandangan yang… indah?

Aku berbalik–setelah mendesis ke arahnya meskipun tidak sopan– dan segera berjalan sambil menggerutu, meninggalkannya. Dan lagipula aku harus menemui Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun–sahabatku–yang pasti bakal sebal denganku karena meninggalkan mereka tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali. Well—aku lupa memberitahu kalau aku barusan kabur dari mereka.

* * *

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kursi. Kulihat Baekhyun sedang menyalin –entah apa itu, mungkin tugas?–dengan serius.

Aku menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang menatapku dengan mata bulatnya, "Lantai atas. Aku bertemu guru disana, yang mau membunuhku." Curhatku setengah berharap Kyungsoo bakal sangat _excited _dengan pengalamanku barusan. Aku jadi sedikit berharap ia bereaksi berlebihan seperti melotkan matanya dengan bibir mencebik, mungkin?

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu menoleh dengan gumaman, "Ohhh…" panjang sambil membongkar tasnya.

Aku menoyor kepalanya, "Kau harusnya khawatir, aku baru saja hampir masuk koran gara-gara guru sialan itu." Kesalku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Kyungsoo menatapku tajam dengan mata bulatnya, "Hei! Aku itu setahun lebih tua darimu jadi sopan sedikit, dan jangan bertingkah sok imut seperti itu, karena aku jauh lebih imut darimu." Ketus Kyungsoo yang membuatku melet-melet ke arahnya dan sukses membuatku mencium keteknya. Dia mengapit kepalaku dengan lengan—tidak berisinya itu.

Baekhyun berdeham membuatku –dengan sedikit geraman– meminta Kyungsoo melepasku. "Ngomong-ngomong kita ada guru baru," Ujarnya singkat sambil melanjutkan tulis-menulisnya.

Aku sedikit _excited. _"Kata siapa?" tanyaku membuat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya –yang _full eyeliner_–ke arahku kemudian Kyungsoo. "Kataku barusan, lah! Kalian tidak dengar?" tanyanya balik, aku langsung meninju lengannya dan Kyungsoo melototkan mata bulatnya. Pantas saja _eyeliner_-nya lekas habis, matanya jadi mengerikan begitu.

Saat aku berniat bertanya ke Suho–ketua kelas kami– tentang guru tersebut, tiba-tiba saja kelas yang tadinya seperti pasar berubah menjadi sehening kuburan saat guru –yang entah siapa–memasuki kelas.

"_Open your book on page 134._" Serunya datar dan kelas kembali ribut dengan suara lembaran-lembaran buku.

Namja– maksudku, guru—itu?

Oh Sehun?

* * *

Aku kembali ke lantai atas kali ini tidak kabur dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, aku memberitahu mereka kalau aku ada urusan. Ahhh—semilir angin disini sangat nyaman, jauh bertolak belakang dengan AC yang dipakai di dalam ruangan. Aku merentangkan tanganku berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau tidak ingin bunuh diri lagi 'kan?" Tanya seseorang yang seketika itu juga membuatku terlonjak kaget dan untuk kedua kalinya terhuyung ke depan. Kali ini ia membantuku, si Sehun.

Aku menoleh sekaligus mendengus ke arahnya –tepat dimukanya–, "Kau itu terobsesi sekali ingin membunuhku, ya?" tanyaku ketus sambil berusaha melepaskan lenganku dari cengkeramannya. Saat menyentuh–dan sebenarnya saat ia juga menyentuhku– aku merasa di sengat listrik dan tidak bisa aku pungkiri, aku suka mata coklatnya itu.

Guru itu menatapku tajam. "Aku ini guru, gunakan hyung." Ucapnya datar.

Aku mendengus, "Cih! Sok imut sekali. Tapi baiklah, Ajjushi." Ucapku sarkastik dan memberikan penekanan di kata Ahjussi. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dia, Sehun, asyik juga.

Sepertinya dia berusaha mengacuhkanku, jadi aku tanpa ragu sekalipun mengeluarkan rokok di saku celanaku. "Kau ingin rokok?" tawarku sambil menjulurkan kotak rokok yang kira-kira sudah berkurang enam batang.

Sehun—memang jauh lebih baik memanggilnya begitu—menoleh ke arahku yang sudah menghisap rokok. Aku memamerkan senyumku. "Aku tidak merokok kalau di rumah, tapi jauh lebih baik melakukannya di sekolah." Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang masih menatapku entah apa maksudnya itu.

"Berikan aku satu." Putusnya dan aku kembali menjulurkan kotak rokokku. "Korek?" tanyanya, well—aku jadi punya pikiran yang sedikit, jail.

Aku menatap Sehun yang juga menatapku di balik ekspresinya yang penuh tanda tanya. "Nyalakan sendiri." Aku menggerakkan bibirku yang menggigit rokok, berusaha menggodanya—menggoda guru.

Yang aku tidak sangka dia tanpa ragu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku –maksudku rokokku– dan menghisap rokoknya pelan hingga ujung rokoknya menyala dengan api kecil. Aku bersumpah, aku menahan nafas setelah mencium nafasnya. Bukan karena bau, tapi—tubuhku seperti di setrum dengan jutaan volt. Wangi tubuhnya memabukkan, dan takutnya aku malah ketagihan kalau menghirupnya lebih dalam.

Aku masih belum mengedipkan mataku sejak dua puluh detik terakhir ketika Sehun berdeham, "Kau seharusnya tidak merokok, kecuali fakta bahwa kau menginginkan kanker paru-paru." Sehun menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Aku mendengus. "Sehun. Kau aneh!" tukasku, kenapa tidak? Berarti dia juga ingin kanker aru-paru 'kan?

"Panggil aku hyung!" tegasnya.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku.

* * *

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak kehadiran Oh Sehun sebagai guru di sekolah, dan aku jadi lebih sering ke lantai atas dibandingkan bersama Kyungsoo ataupun Baekhyun. Aku dengar-dengar si Kyungsoo sedang dekat dengan temanku Jongin, ah tunggu sampai dia tahu kami sering melakukan apa. Aku bukannya mau mengkhianati temanku dengan mata inosennya itu, tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau Jongin salah satu temanku saat kami lagi sama-sama membutuhkan. Tapi dia malah bilang tidak apa-apa dan si Kyungsoo sedikit berharap bisa menggantikan posisiku, ambil saja sana kalau mau, ucapku acuh saat itu .

Sedangkan si namja _eyeliner_, saat ini melakukan pendekatan dengan Chanyeol songsaenim, guru di sekolah dan dengar-dengar Sehun ahjussi—songsaenim—hyung atau apalah—merupakan sahabat Chanyeol songsaenim.

Selama dua minggu terakhir aku selalu bertemu si guru judes Oh Sehun setiap kali naik ke lantai atas. Ternyata dia ramah dan dia juga berkata jauh lebih baik di panggil Sehun kalau lagi berdua. Well—aku tidak keberatan, karena aku memang jauh lebih menyukai memanggil nama seseorang tanpa embel-embel. Terlebih saat pertama kali kami bertemu, ia sudah membuatku kesal.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menopang daguku. "Cinta atau nafsu…aku tidak bisa membedakan di antara dua hal itu." Gumamku pelan membuka pembicaraan sekaligus ingin curhat colongan dengannya.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki kecil di belakangku dan Sehun mendekat dan berdiri tepat di sampingku, well—dia meresponnya dengan baik. "Sehun, aku punya beberapa pasangan. Tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar bisa membedakan dua hal itu." Ucapku dan menoleh ke arahnya menunjukkan senyum miris.

Sehun berdeham dengan kening berkerut, "Banyak pasangan? Kau selingkuh?—" aku dengan tegas menggeleng, "—bagaimana kalau, pacar? Kau tidak punya pacar?" tanyanya membuatku memperlebar senyum mirisku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah menatap murid-murid yang lalu lalang sambil bersenda-gurau. "Tidak karena aku tidak mau dan… bisa dibilang aku beku kalau soal cinta. Dan lagi pula aku tidak tahu cinta itu apa ." aku menyipitkan mataku berusaha mencegah supaya air mataku tidak jatuh. Mataku aku kedipkan berkali-kali mencegah air mata sialan itu membumbung jauh lebih banyak lagi di pelupuk mataku yang mulai kabur, dan sebenarnya berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sehun.

Sehun mendecak. "Well—kau punya pengalaman buruk sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun membuatku langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan sedikit berharap ia tidak menatap mataku.

Aku kembali menerawang. "…Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Ah." Gumam Sehun membuatku kembali menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang melihat jam. "Aku harus kembali. Jam makan siang sudah berakhir dan… Luhan, kau seharusnya kembali ke kelas." Ucap Sehun berusaha mengusirku secara halus, dia pasti harus mengajar.

Aku terkekeh. "Tidak… aku mau disini dulu." Tolakku, sambil membalikkan badan, membelakanginya. Aku kembali menopang daguku sambil mengayun-ayunkan tanganku saat Sehun berkata "Kalau begitu aku duluan." serunya tanpa aku berniat menoleh sedikit pun.

Baru saja aku mau curhat, dan Sehun sudah pergi.

Sebenarnya itu tidak termasuk dalam hitungan soal pengalaman burukku. Karena aku hanya terlalu inosen, naif dan kaku sehingga aku gampang sekali disakiti. Bahkan jika aku benar-benar mencintai seseorang aku tidak akan pernah mempunyai hubungan yang mendekati kesan romantis. Jangankan romantis, untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai seorang kekasih aja tidak aku dapatkan. Itulah kenapa cinta bisa disebut sebagai perasaan yang salah. Atau aku mencintai orang yang salah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_My first loved…_

"_S-saranghaeyo, hyung." Ucapku terbata dengan kepala tertunduk memandang tali sepatuku yang satunya tidak terikat dengan baik. Aku tidak berani menatapnya—kakak kelas yang ada di depanku._

"_Ummm—siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin membuatku mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan takut._

_Kembali aku menunduk, "Xi Luhan kelas IIX, hyung."aku mengenggam ujung kemejaku dengan tangan gemetar, "Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu, tapi hyung sudah lulus dan—dan aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku sebelum aku tidak bisa bertemu hyung lagi." _

_Aku baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanku ke kakak kelas yang sudah aku suka—cintai sejak dulu, Choi Siwon. Aku tahu kami tidak akan menjadi kekasih, jadi aku tidak terlalu banyak berharap. Tapi jauh dari dalam hatiku, aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku sebelum aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Tindakan yang sangat berani, 'kan? Aku berharap Siwon hyung merahasiakan hal ini._

"_Okey!"_

_Aku mendongak menatap kata singkat itu. Kaka kelas yang bernama Choi Siwon itu menyunggingkan senyumnya—dengan lesung pipi yang mengagumkan—dan sedetik kemudian mengerlingkan matanya ke arahku. "Kau cantik dan hmmm—imut untuk ukuran pria…" Siwon hyung menatap papan nama di dada kiriku, padahal barusan aku menyebutkan namaku. "…Luhannie."Tangannya mengusap pipiku yang aku yakin berubah menjadi kepiting rebus, tubuhku pernghianat sekali."Let's try to going out then."aku sadar kalau kemampuan berbahasa inggrisku di bawah standar, tapi aku masih bisa menangkap arti di kalimatnya barusan, kencan?_

_Kuharap aku tidak bermimpi. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyangka kalau perasaanku dibalas, bahkan kurang dari tiga menit. Kalian tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku sekarang, mungkin kalau di bolehkan aku akan menangis di hadapan Siwon hyung yang –masih- menyunggingkan senyum dengan lesung di kedua pipinya._

_Siwon hyung menggenggam tanganku –yang masih gemetar-, "Aku bebas sekarang dan untungnya rumahku kosong hari ini. Mau bermain ke rumahku?"_

"_Eh?" Mataku membulat sempurna._

_Siwon hyung mengacak rambutku, "Tenang, orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, kita bisa melakukannya."Siwon hyung menarik lenganku, kenapa dia tidak peka? Kakiku gemetaran dengan lutut yang masih lemas malah disuruh berjalan._

_Dan, kenapa semuanya serasa tiba-tiba sekali? Luhan, kau yakin ini yang kau mau?_

_Aku yakin ini yang aku mau. Karena… karena aku sangat menyukai Siwon hyung. Dia tampan dan baik, dan terlebih dia salah satu jejeran namja terpopuler di sekolah. Semua orang menyukainya! Kapan lagi aku bisa bermain ke rumahnya?_

"_Orang tuaku menyebalkan! Aku barusan lulus dan mereka malah pergi berlibur." Aku hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dan menggumam 'hm' panjang dan kadang –sering kali- tersenyum jika Siwon hyung menatapku dan mengatakan aku sangat imut kalau lagi tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berprasangka buruk terhadapnya? Dia sangat baik, dan aku percaya padanya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku mempercayainya seperti orang idiot dan tidak mengerti apa-apa!

**.**

Dua tahun kemudian aku menjadi sangat layak untuk dipanggil sampah atau bahkan _a whore_! Tapi, bahkan pelacur pun dibayar, tapi aku?

Aku tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa banyak namja yang tidur denganku. Hidup dalam kesengseraan, hanya karena aku mengungkapkan cinta pertamaku. Aku menyukai kesengsaraan itu, saat tubuhku di mainkan oleh mereka yang menyukainya. Aku suka saat mereka mengatakan tubuhku indah—tidak… aku suka saat mereka menyukaiku, aku suka saat aku disukai. Karena bisa saja saat mereka menyukaiku dan aku menyukai mereka aku bisa merasakan cinta, lagi. Tapi aku belum menemukannya, tidak sampai detik ini.

Hanya karena cinta pertama , rasa cinta tidak pernah ada lagi ada di dalam duniaku, aku tidak percaya cinta, karena orang itu

* * *

"T-tunggu…Jongin-ah," aku menangkap tangan Jongin saat ia sudah mulai berusaha membuka _underwear_-ku. Jongin menatapku dengan tatapannya yang memelas, aku tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memandangku seperti itu.

Jongin melepas tanganku yang mencengkeramnya dan mulai melepas _underwear_-ku, "Luhannie, kita sudah ada di sini… Aku mau…" tanyanya sambil menabok pantatku. Terkesan lembut dan membuat nafsuku makin membumbung di atas kepala.

Aku mengerang nikmat saat jemarinya mulai menari-nari di sekitar _butt_-ku "Ne, tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku di sekeliling ruang lab bahasa, berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang memasukinya sebelum kami selesai. "Ngghhh~" aku mengeluh panjang saat tanpa penetrasi sama sekali Jongin langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam tubuhku. Bukan pertama kalinya aku menangis kesakitan, bahkan jauh lebih sering. Bukan karena rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhku, bagian dalam tubuhku jauh lebih sakit. Aku menyeringai saat aku –kembali- menyadari betapa murahannya diriku.

Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta. Aku tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi, cukup nafsu—sudah jauh lebih baik. Memberikan kepuasan terhadap tubuhku, saat aku berusaha melupakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang aku rasakan dulu. Membuat orang-orang menyukaiku.

"Nhh~ahh…Faster Jongin-ah…"

Jongin menarik rambutku ke belakang menuntutku untuk menatap manik hitamnya, "Jangan berhubungan dengan orang lain lagi, Luhannie. Cukup aku, ne?" Jongin menghentakkan tubuhnya jauh lebih dalam membuatku menggelinjang menahan sakit yang luar biasa. "Mendesahlah." pintanya. Aku mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya sambil menaik turunkan badanku.

"Un…ah~ngghhh…"

"You're so adorable, Luhan." Jongin mengecup-melumat-bibirku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menarik nafas terlebih dahulu.

Aku berusaha mengimbangi permainan Jongin yang semakin menggila. Ini yang aku suka darinya, brutal, sama denganku. Aku tidak berhenti-hentinya mendesah, dan tidak menghiraukan kalau bakal ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan ini. Well—kalaupun kami ketahuan aku cukup menggodanya dan kalau bisa mengajaknya _thereesome_. Pikiranku benar-benar bodoh, dan aku bisa merasakan hatiku mulai membeku dengan senyuman licik terukir di bibirku yang terengah-engah mengeluarkan lenguhan.

Tidak peduli siapapun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuka hatiku untuk siapapun lagi, untuk merasakan cinta yang menyakitkan dan pada akhirnya membuatku semakin asing terhadap diriku sendiri.

Sosok Sehun tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku membuatku menggelengkan kepala. Tapi aku bisa merasakan rasa sengat yang dikirimkan dari setiap inci tubuhnya saat kami bersentuhan baik sengaja maupun tidak, dan aku mengakui saat menatap mata indahnya hatiku seperti disiram air…hangat. Mencairkan sedikitnya permukaan hatiku yang membeku.

"Nngghhh~" lenguhku saat Jongin kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya. Lonceng sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu, dan aku tahu aku tidak akan menginjak kelasku sebelum aku menyelesaikan ini. Aku kembali menaik turunkan badanku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan dengan lenguhan.

Sehun?

Aku menajamkan indraku berusaha menolak kalau pria dengan rambut _blonde_-nya itu sedang menatapku, menatap kami dengan tatapan datarnya.

Dia itu menganggap aku udara? Kenapa dia tidak terkejut sama sekali?

Aku beranjak dari tubuh Jongin, "_We've done!_" tegasku berusaha untuk tidak menatap Jongin dan aku mendorong tubuhnya dan mengacuhkannya saat ia menyumpah-nyumpah kalau aku menyakiti punggungnya.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" aku menghempaskan tangannya saat ia mencengkeram lenganku, sambil mendesis aku mulai melototkan mataku.

"Lepas!" teriakku naik satu oktaf dan mulai memungut celanaku memakainya dengan diam dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap Jongin yang aku yakin ia memandangku dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Mungkin aku harus membentaknya kalau Kyungsoo dengan senang hati ingin melayanimu, tapi itu bukan urusanku sama sekali.

Aku berbalik, "Pergi ke kelasku, dan cari namja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo!" Aku berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung, bingung. Mungkin aku harus minta maaf padanya saat aku ingin melakukannya lagi? Yang penting aku harus menemui Sehun. Lagipula, mungkin aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi dengannya, kalau dia menemui Kyungsoo.

"Sehun!" teriakku dan berusaha acuh saat aku menyadari seragamku belum dikancing. Sambil mendesis aku menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sehun menoleh tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, wajahnya kaku dengan tatapan mata yang datar. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi saat ia balik mencengkeram lenganku, sengatan listrik kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuhku detik itu juga. Dalam diam kami berjalan menuju lantai atas sambil mataku sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah tangannya yang mencengkeram lenganku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, _so don't_." Sehun membuka pembicaraan ia berjalan menuju pagar dan menyenderkan punggungnya.

Aku menaikkan alisku, tidak mengerti. "Eh?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Kau tidak mengerti? Ekspresimu! Saat kau bercinta, kau terlihat seperti boneka cacat." Aku mengedikkan bahu tetap tidak mengerti tapi berusaha untuk mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Boneka?

Aku meninju lengannya, "Aku bukan boneka, tau!" Sehun mendelik dan mendekat ke arahku, aku diam-diam mengagumi kulit putih susunya.

"Kalau itu aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memperlihatkan ekspresi yang seperti itu." Sehun mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya yang aku tau langsung memerah–tubuhku menghianatiku lagi–dan menarik sudur bibirnya beberapa senti membentuk seulas senyum yang… indah.

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, "Kalau itu aku, aku akan membuatmu menikmatinya dan membuat pikiranmu menjadi…_blank_." Sehun kembali mengusap pipiku, dan mengirimkan—lagi jutaan volt di seluruh tubuhku dan darah mengalir deras di pipiku di bawah usapan ibu jari Sehun. "Kalau itu aku, aku akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku, disetiap hentakan-hentakan yang aku buat." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dengan deru nafasnya yang memburu–aku jauh lebih memburu–dan tatapan mata yang tajam tapi lembut disaat yang sama, "Bagaimana? Kau mau mencobanya, denganku?" aku tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu tapi aku bisa menguasai diriku sendiri, perlahan aku menurunkan tangannya.

"Kau mabuk!." Ucapku datar melepaskan tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Iya atau tidak?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang muncul saat aku berdekatan dengan guru ini. Saat ia barusan menyentuhku, aku seperti disengat dan suaranya semacam melodi yang indah dan membuai di telingaku. Deru nafasnya yang harum dan wangi tubuhnya yang maskulin yang semerbak di sekitar tubuhnya. Tapi satu hal yang aku percayai sampai sekarang.

Aku tidak akan percaya cinta…lagi.

Karena apa yang terjadi dan aku rasakan terhadap guru ini hanya—

…nafsu.

Dari awal aku sudah memikirkannya, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan itu dengannya? Aku hanya perlu memperlakukannya seperti aku memperlakukan semua yang pernah meniduriku.

Aku membawa tanganku ke saku celana Sehun yang menyembunyikan tangannya. Menariknya keluar dan membawanya ke dadaku yang telanjang–bajuku belum dikancing–, "Ne!" tegasku sambil mengedikkan bahu berusaha acuh tapi jujur saja saat permukaan tangannya menyentuh dadaku yang telanjang aku sempat tersentak, sengatan itu lagi.

Sehun tersenyum dan baru kali ini aku melihat tatapan matanya yang juga menyiratkan kebahagiaan, "_It's a deal_!" Sehun menarik tanganku dan mengecupnya, lembut.

Aku tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengecup–mencecap–bibirku tanpa memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu. Bibirku ia mainkan dan lidahnya berusaha mendominasi di dalam mulutku yang juga merespon dengan baik kedatangannya.

Lidahnya–sekali lagi–menggeliitik langit-langit mulutku membuatku menggelinjang kegelian, tapi tidak rela melepaskan ciuman–lumatan–ini.

Entah bagaimana caranya aku sampai tidak sadar kalau kami berdua sudah _full naked_. Aku terlalu terbuai dengan belaian Sehun di tubuhku, saat ia mencium, menjilat, menghirup, dan mencecap di setiap inci tubuhku. Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupku, mungkin in adalah _foreplay_-ku yang paling terlama.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya–aku mendesis tidak rela–dan memindahkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipiku yang seketika itu juga memanas, "Ceritakan." Gumamnya pelan dan kemudian mengecup bibirku, lembut.

Sehun membalikan badanku dan memelukku dari belakang sementara bibirnya ia mainkan di sekitar leher jenjangku yang sengaja aku miringkan ke samping supaya dia lebih leluasa, "_In junior high…_nghhh~" Sehun memelintir _nipple_-ku yang sedari tadi menegang, "Aku menyatakan perasaanku ke kakak senior, seseorang yang sangat aku sukai—cintai." Aku memutar kepalaku kebelakang, berusaha meraih pipi Sehun dan mengecupnya.

"Cinta pertama?" aku mengangguk dengan susah payah saat Sehun menggigit daun telingaku dan mulai menjilatinya yang detik itu juga membuatku menggelinjang—lagi.

"Kalau kau mengatakannya begitu." Gumamku di sela lenguhan. "Aku tidak terlalu berharap, dan saat ia mengajakku bermain ke rumahnya, aku **sangat** senang sekali." Aku mengigit bibirku saat Sehun memainkan _nipple_-ku dan satu tangannya mulai bergerilya di sekitar selangkanganku.

"_Let them out_. Desahanmu." Sehun mengecup leherku, dan tanpa berusaha menahan lagi aku mulai mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan nikmatku. "…lalu?" tanya Sehun sambil berusaha memutar badanku menghadap ke arahnya.

"Dia mengajakku ke rumahnya, bisa kau bayangkan betapa senangnya aku?" Sehun mengangguk acuh membuatku mendesis tapi seketika berubah menjadi lenguhan saat ia mengecup—melumat _nipple_-ku. "Aku baru mengerti sekarang, betapa bodohnya aku saat itu." Aku mendorong Sehun dan mulai terisak dengan kepala tertunduk. Sehun meraih kepalaku, membawaku ke dada bidangnya dan mengusap rambutku dengan lembut, kemudian mengecup keningku—lembut sekali. "Karena aku tidak tahu kalau saat itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasa sakit itu." Aku membawa tanganku memeluk Sehun, erat. "Karena orang-orang itu sangat brutal dan tanpa ragu langsung—" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap bola mataku yang dibanjiri air mata.

"Tunggu, orang-orang itu?"

Aku mengangguk lemah, "Teman-teman Siwon." Gumamku pelan tidak berani menatapnya tapi satu hal yang aku yakini sedetik setelah aku mengucapkan itu aku mendengar Sehun mendesis—menggeram. "Aku sangat takut, jadi aku menoleh tempat dimana Siwon berdiri dengan sepuntung rokok dimulutnya, meminta pertolongan. Dan tebak apa yang dikatakannya?" aku menengadah menatap Sehun yang menggeleng,

"_Bocah ini dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Jadi kupikir dia sudah berpengalaman, kalian bisa menikmatinya. Tapi melihat kepolosannya yang seperti tidak tahu apa-apa… kalian bisa mengambil keperawanannya."_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, lemas dan berusaha untuk membuang ingatanku tentang apa yan mereka lakukan terhadap tubuhku saat itu. Aku terisak dalam diam. Hingga saat sengatan listrik itu kembali mengejutkan permukaan wajahku.

"Itulah kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" aku mengangguk, "Aku pikir saat kau bercinta, kau akan mengingat masa lalumu itu." Sehun masih mengusap pipiku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Gumamku pelan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Luhannie—" aku membulatkan mataku saat menyadari itu pertama kalinya ia menyebut namaku sejak kami bertemu, "Hari itu kau berencana bunuh diri kan? Ketika pertama kali kita bertemu." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, ia benar. "Tapi aku melihat sisi lain darimu, kau kuat. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matamu." Sehun perlahan membawa tubuhku di kasur dan mulai mengecup pipiku.

Aku menatap manik Sehun, "Aku tidak ingin mencintai orang lain lagi…"

"_Bullshit!_" Sehun menatapku tajam, tapi kemudian menampakkan deretan giginya dengan seulas senyum, "Aku bisa mencintaimu. Mungkin aku tidak akan memberimu banyak kebahagiaan. Kegelisahan… ketakutan… kekhawatiran… dan kecemburuan, aku ingin melihat tubuhmu bereaksi seperti itu terhadapku." Sehun menjilat bibir atasku, "Aku ingin melihat dirimu, yang bersinar cemburu karena... aku." Sehun mulai mempermainkan jemarinya di bagian bawahku tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya yang lembut berusaha–dan berhasil–menohok tepat di mataku.

Aku memutuskan pandanganku dengannya saat aku merasakan satu jemarinya mulai memasuki tubuhku, aku menoleh ke kiri menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk memberimu definisi kebahagiaan, mungkin akan sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang bersamamu sebelumnya." Sehun membuatku melenguh saat memasukkan jarinya yang kedua. "Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu merasakan rasa cinta itu lagi, benar-benar cinta." Aku menggeleng keras membuat Sehun menghentikan servisnya.

"_Look_—" Sehun meraih pipiku, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, pegang janjiku." Aku tidak berusaha mengeluarkan pendapat apapun dipikiranku, yang pasti mungkin setelah ini semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya, saling mengacuhkan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan kembali bercinta saat kami berdua menginginkannya.

"Tidak! Pegang janjiku.!" Seru Sehun membuatku tersentak kaget dan menatap maniknya yang menatapku tajam, apa dia baru saja membaca pikiranku?

Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus percaya padanya, tapi jauh di dalam hatiku aku tidak bisa begitu saja membuang kesempatan yang ia beri. Ia ingin mencintaiku, menghidupkan rasa cinta lagi di dalam diriku. Entahlah…

Aku mulai tersenyum saat ia kembali memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Aku membawa jemariku ke pipinya, mengusap pipinya lembut.

"May I?" aku mengangguk dan mulai mempersiapkan tubuhku untuk menerima Sehun mendapatkaan tempat di dalam tubuhku.

"Ngghhhhh~" Aku menggigit bibirku berusaha menahan rasa sakit saat Sehun mulai memasuki tubuhku secara perlahan. Aku menoleh kesamping dan satu tanganku mencengkeram seprai putih Sehun yang kini acak-acakan.

Sehun berdeham disela geramannya, "Jangan gigit bibirmu, Luhan." Sehun menuntutku untuk menatapnya dan dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya ia mengecup bibirku, lembut. "Aku ingin kau memaggil namaku, Luhan." Aku mengangguk pelan, "Karena aku akan memberitahumu mantra yang indah." Sehun menghentakkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke tubuhku dan membuatku berhasil meneriakkan—mendesahkan namanya cukup keras di setiap hentakannya. "Karena saat kau menyebutku, kau akan menginginkan yang lebih." Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mulai memompa tubuhnya perlahan menapaki puncak terjal yang ingin kami raih.

Aku tidak percaya cinta, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menemukannya lagi. Sehun hadir di dalam hidupku secara tiba-tiba dan membuatku merasa kalau aku harus membuang perasaan beku di dalam diriku. Aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk membuatnya menepati janjinya itu, tidak—aku tidak ingin mempercayai seseorang dengan semudah itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi jauh di dalam diriku aku tidak bisa menolak kalau aku kembali di mabuk cinta, dan kurasa kali ini aku benar, mungkin.

Sehun mengecup bibirku, lembut.

Aku meneriakkan nama sehun saat berhasil menemukan puncak kenikmatan yang berusaha kami raih begitu juga Sehun yang meneriakkan namaku dan dengan cepat-cepat ia menarik tubuhnya dari dalam diriku.

"Gamsahamnida, Luhannie~" Sehun mengecup bibirku lembut—setelah sebelumnya menyedot dan menelan spermaku—di sela nafasku yang memburu, mungkin dia orang yang pertama kalinya berterima kasih karena sudah menikmati tubuhku. Kecupannya beralih ke keningku, membuatku langsung terisak.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, menatap manikku dengan intens dan aku bisa merasakan aliran darahku menderas ke bagian pipi, karena tatapan itu. "Luhan, _look_—" aku mengerutkan keningku,

"…Love me!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be continued~**

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gue kasih genre fantasi karena faktanya memang begitu.

Cuma karakternya belum keluar, mungkin next chap?

Dan maafkan aku soal kaka senior yang kejam itu dan _Crack pair_ yang gak terduga.

Intinya ini FF yang kepengen banget gue tulis tapi karena malesnya minta ampun selesainya baru sekarang setelah beberapa kali di edit. Hampir dua minggu nulisnya, ck!

Jangan lupain kalo ini genre fantasi…karakter-nya belum keluar^^

Yang mau _Review_-nya dibalas, silahkan _log-in_, Insya Allah gue usahain balas satu-satu, dan buat yang mau nanya-nanaya juga silahkan^^

_Well—?_

Lanjut or?

_and_

_Mind to** review **please?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_BerRy_**


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Breath****"**

**Pair****(s)**

**Oh Sehun**** x ****Xi Luhan**

**Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

**Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Joonmyeon x Zhang Yixing**

**Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao**

**Kim Jongdae x Kim Minseok**

**(And the're Crack Pairs Too)**

**~Genre****(****s****)**** : ****Supernatural****,**** Fantasy****, ****Fluff, School Life, Drama****, Smut****, ****Others!~**

**~Rate : M**

**~Chapter : ****2****/?~**

**~Disclaimer : ****Their own self & and The story ISN'T MINE! **

**Warning(s) : Yaoi (****Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy****), Smut, Raped, Typo(s), Crack Pair, etc.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(A/n : Iya, iya, gue tau gue update-nya lamaaaaaa bener, sekitar dua bulan. Maaf. Dan kuharap masih ada yang mau membacanya :) Review please? Jadi aku bisa punya semacam motivasi untuk melanjutkan FF ini^^ )

* * *

**~Just Enjoying~**

**~And HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

**-oOo-**

* * *

** Preview**

Aku meneriakkan nama sehun saat berhasil menemukan puncak kenikmatan yang berusaha kami raih begitu juga Sehun yang meneriakkan namaku dan dengan cepat-cepat ia menarik tubuhnya dari dalam diriku.

"Gamsahamnida, Luhannie~" Sehun mengecup bibirku lembut di sela nafasku yang memburu, mungkin dia orang yang pertama kalinya berterima kasih karena sudah menikmati tubuhku.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, menatap manikku dengan intens dan aku bisa merasakan aliran darahku menderas ke bagian pipi, karena tatapan itu. "Luhan, _look_—" aku mengerutkan keningku,

"…Love me!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's POV**

Seperti apa yang di harapkan oleh Luhan, Jongin benar-benar menemui Kyungsoo saat mereka—Luhan menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Kyungsoo senangnya bukan main, sampai-sampai—saking bahagianya Kyungsoo selama tiga hari berturut-turut memasakkan sarapan untuk Luhan—well Baekhyun juga.

Jadi disinilah mereka, Jongin dengan pacar barunya, Kyungsoo. Saat itu Luhan menyuruh Jongin untuk menemui Kyungsoo, dan Jongin melakukannya. Tanpa berbicara sedikit pun ia langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memperawaninya di tempat dimana ia melakukan aktivitas itu bersama Luhan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tentu saja menangis dan matanya bengkak hampir satu hari penuh, tapi setelah Jongin mengatakan "Saranghae~" Kyungsoo langsung mengemis-ngemis meminta ronde berikutnya.

Suho dengan Lay yang resmi pacaran. Semuanya berawal saat Suho yang tidak sengaja terjerembab pada ia bermain basket dan Lay—ketua PMR menyembuhkannya, dan _guess what?_, bukannya Lay mengobati luka Suho, mereka malah bercumbu di ruang UKS dan Luhan bersama dengan Baekhyun yang dengan berat hati—karena disuap oleh Suho—jadi mereka menjagakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Tapi paling tidak Luhan dan Baekhyun mendapat hiburan. Lay—berjalan tersaruk-saruk sementara Suho memapahnya dan membuat beberapa murid terheran-heran. Karena, tadinya kan Suho yang terluka, dan kenapa malah Lay yang tersaruk-saruk sambil dipapah oleh Suho? Dan Suho hanya cengengesan—Lay menabok kepala Suho—untuk membalas ledekan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

Kris dan cowok polos, Tao, yang sudah lama Luhan curigai mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Terbukti dengan si Tao terus saja bercerita tentang Kris yang selalu merecokinya dengan _style_ yang cocok dengannya, tidak ada yang aneh memang, tapi hampir—semua—pakaian yang dipakai Tao berasal dari Kris, ada teman yang sebaik itu? Dan terlebih lagi, Tao selalu mengoceh tentang boneka panda yang diberikan Kris olehnya yang ukurannya hampir segede lemari.

Dan terakhir si Jongdae dan Minseok. Luhan tidak mengerti pasangan ini, yang pasti si Jongdae selalu dengan senang hati jika Minseok memintanya untuk membelikannya bakpao. Tidak ada istimewanya memang, tapi tunggu sampai kalian lihat bagaimana cara si Minseok memakan bakpao itu. Mereka saling oper-operan—lewat mulut!. Pantas saja Jongdae selalu bersemangat.

**Luhan's pov**

Aku menghela nafas berat, memandang iri ke arah teman-temanku yang mempunyai pacar. Tubuhku sedikit bereaksi saat melihat Jongin mengecup lembut mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup atau tertawa pelan saat Suho membujuk Lay untuk memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Kapan giliran ku? Tapi sedetik kemudian aku langsung menggelengkan kepala, aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta lagi! Lagipula tidak ada seseorang yang pantas untuk aku cintai, yang aku butuhkan hanya _fuck buddies!_

Tapi ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun juga belum menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan guru _happy virus_—Park Chanyeol, kami memanggilnya seperti itu. Aku langsung menyenggol lengan Baekhyun—yang sedang memakai _eyeliner_-nya—dan membulatkan matanya ke arahku saat tinta hitam itu mengenai sudut matanya.

"Pabo!" gerutunya membuatku tertawa. Dengan gerutuan tidak jelasnya, Baekhyun menghapus tinta itu—setelah meminta tisu Minseok—dan kembali memperbaiki bentuknya._ Freak!_

Aku berdeham, "Chanyeol songsaenim bagaimana?" tanyaku setengah berbisik dan aku berniat bisik-bisikan dengan Baekhyun saat aku menyadari Jongin sedang memandang curiga ke arahku.

Baekhyun menabok kepalaku dengan _eyeliner_-nya. "Kau!" tuding Baekhyun dengan _eyeliner-_nya "…jangan bilang-bilang pada siapa-siapa!" bisik Baekhyun dan aku semakin berniat menggodai Jongin saat ia memicing mata ke arahku.

"Kau pandang Jongin sekarang." Bisikku lagi, Baekhyun segera melihat ke arah Jongin, "Pura-pura tertawa." Baekhyun tertawa—tentu saja dibuat-buat—. Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo menyingkir dari pahanya dan menuju ke arahku—dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" Jongin menggulung lengan kemejanya, sok sekali.

Aku dan Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak!" tegasku dan detik itu juga aku tertawa.

Kai menunjuk keningku, menekannya membuatku sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. "Aku tahu kalian sedang membicarakan kulitku yang hitam."

Aku menepis telunjuk Jongin dan berdiri dengan sok jagoan, "cih! GR sekali kau." Aku balas menunjuk Jongin—tapi di dadanya—"…kurang kerjaan sekali." Aku menurunkan telunjukku dan tersentak kaget saat Jongin menarik tengkukku dengan kasar dan mengecup—melumat—bibirku dengan brutal. Aku mendengar isakan Kyungsoo di belakang Jongin dan detik itu juga aku langsung menggigit bibirnya dan kemudian menggampar wajahnya, telak.

Semua temanku—termasuk Jongdae dan Minseok yang sedang oper-operan bakpao—menatap ke arahku dan Jongin.

Memalukan sekali! Memangnya Kyungsoo dia angggap apa?. "Memangnya Kyungsoo kau anggap apa, idiot!" aku langsung mengeluarkan gerutuan di kepalaku membentak Jongin dan menunjuk-nujuk keningnya kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Kyungsoo yang terisak—setelah sebelumnya menampar pipi Jongin sekali lagi. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin menyukainya." Ucapku pelan dan memeluk Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya. Aku tahu perasaan itu, kuharap aku salah. Kalau Jongin hanya menginginkan kepuasan seksual dari Kyungsoo dan memanfaatkannya, berat sekali memberikan 'pengalaman pertamamu', terlebih ke orang yang salah. Dan Kyungsoo sudah memberikannya, dan aku harap Jongin tidak menyia-nyiakan itu.

Sengatan listrik itu—yang sudah lama aku tunggu-tunggu—kembali menyapa permukaan kulitku. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan berjengit kaget saat melihat Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya.

"Ikut aku!"

Sehun menyeret lenganku dan menuntuku untuk mengikutinya. Aku bahkan belum pamit bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, aku harap Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Tadi sekilas aku melihat Jongin meminta maaf ke Kyungsoo.

Cowok hitam tidak berperasaan bisa-bisanya ia seperti itu. Seenak jidatnya menciumku!

Aku mengusap bibirku dengan tisu—bekas eyeliner Baekhyun—dan merinding jijik dengan perlakuan Jongin yang frontal sekali.

Slam!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya dan kembali tertutup dengan bunyi yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Sehun menyeret lenganku menuju sudut ruangan—pribadinya—mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu!" desis Sehun. Tatapannya sanggup membuatku mati seketika jika tatapan itu sanggup untuk membunuh.

Aku mengerutkan kening, "M-melakukan apa?"

"Ciuman!"

Aku berjengit, "Aku tidak—"

"Kau menciumnya."

"Enak saja! Ak—"

"Kau menyukainya, ciuman itu."

"Tidak! Aku bilang—"

"Dan kau hampir membalasnya."

"Mana mung—"

"Aku bica—"

"Berhenti memotong kata-kataku!" aku menepis kedua lengan Sehun dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan gerutuan tidak jelas.

Lagi—sengatan itu menjalar diseluruh tubuhku. "Jangan pergi." Desis Sehun yang kini tepat di depan wajahku. "Kau…" Sehun menempelkan ibu jarinya ke bibirku, "…jangan pernah mencium orang lain, kecuali aku." Sehun menekan daguku dengan ibu jarinya membuat bibirku sedikit terbuka, sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, aku menolehkan kepalaku—menghindar.

"Aku tidak pernah menciumnya." Gumamku pelan dengan berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

Sehun meraih pipiku, membuatku mau tidak mau berhadapan dengan manik coklatnya yang mampu memberikan kehangatan di dalam hatiku. "Kau tidak boleh mencium orang lain." Tegas Sehun, dan sedetik berikutnya ia kembali menekan daguku dengan ibu jarinya, bibirku terbuka otomatis dan Sehun mengecupnya dengan lembut. Refleks, aku langsung memejamkan mataku berusaha mencecap rasa manis yang menggerangi permukaan bibirku.

Sehun menarik bibirnya membuatku mengerang tidak rela, "Karena kau…milikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

Desahan-desahan—bercampur gerutuan—yang berusaha tertahan menjalar hingga ke luar ruangan. Luhan yang tidak rela kedua tangannya diikat mulai meronta-ronta ke arah Sehun yang dengan seringai _pervert_-nya mulai menggoda muridnya.

"Buka talinya, Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan tidak rela dengan tatapan tajam menatap manik Sehun yang berbinar. "Kau _pervert_!" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya saat menyadari seringai Sehun makin melebar menakutkan.

Sehun membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan deheman, nakal. "Perlu? Ikatannya bahkan tidak kuat sama sekali. Hanya dengan sedikit tenaga kau sudah bisa membukanya." Pipi Luhan detik itu juga terasa panas, "Tapi kau tidak melakukannya, karena kau menyukainya." Sehun mencuil hidung Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Dasar pervert!" seru Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman saat tubuh polosnya menyentuh permukaan lantai.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hey, Sehun! Kau di dalam?"

Luhan terlonjak dan menggigit bibirnya saat Sehun berbisik, "Diam."

"Kau di dalam tidak? Hello?"

Luhan menggumam, "Itu suara Chanyeol songsaenim. Aigo!" Luhan menatap pintu itu dengan was-was. Ia tidak siap jika ditemukan—kepergok—dengan tubuh polos seperti ini.

"Kau lebih baik diam, atau kau ingin di perkosa olehnya?" Jika saja tangan Luhan tidak terikat ia pasti langsung menabok kepala Sehun. "Aku sedang sibuk. Tunggu satu atau dua jam lagi." Teriak Sehun berharap Chanyeol mengerti keadaannya. Sementara Luhan dengan pangling mencari dan menggumamkan kata, "Clothes…clothes…" berkali-kali dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari pakaiannya membuat Sehun gemas.

Sehun menangkup dagu Luhan, "Kita belum selesai." Sehun mencecap bibir Luhan dengan sedikit kasar dan mulai membawa Luhan ke tempat yang berkarpet bulu dengan permukaan yang lembut.

Sehun menghempas tubuh Luhan—selembut mungkin—dan mulai menindihnya dengan kecupan-kecupan mesra yang mulai menjalar dan menyengat sebagian permukaan kulit Luhan.

"Ahhh~" erang Luhan saat tanpa penetrasi apapun Sehun langsung memasuki tubuh Luhan. "Nghhh~J-jangan, bel—um." Luhan mendesah kesakitan dan sedikit tidak rela saat Sehun semakin menggila dan memompa tubuhnya jauh lebih dalam.

"Neomu kyeopta, Luhannie~" bahkan dia masih sanggup memanggil namaku! Gerutu Luhan.

"Chanyeol songsaenim… ahhh~ bakal mendengarnya, Sehun-ah!"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya." Gerutu Chanyeol di luar pintu—menjaga dengan tidak ikhlas—siapa tau ada murid yang ingin menemui Sehun.

Sehun menghentakkan tubuhnya jauh lebih dalam membuat Luhan menggelinjang, "Kau mengatakan tidak…" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang membengkak, "tapi…kulihat tubuhmu sedang berkhianat."

Sehun menatap manik Luhan yang berair, "Rasanya…aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini selamanya." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, lembut.

.

* * *

.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, hyung." Sehun menuangkan secangkir teh hangat ke cangkir yang ada di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ah gwenchana. Aku bisa maklum." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berusaha menggoda sahabatnya itu. Pipi Sehun detik itu juga memerah saat menyadari kalau Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya barusan—satu setengah jam yang lalu. Sehun berjalan menuju mejanya dengan berlagak sok sibuk mulai mengoreksi tugas muridnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat cangkirnya dan menghirupnya pelaan, "Jadi kau sudah menemukannya."

Sehun mengangkat pulpennya dan menoleh dengan kening berkerut ke Chanyeol yang kini cengengesan, "_As you see._" Ucap Sehun datar dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kuharap dia bisa menerimamu." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan Sehun yang tertata rapi. Kakinya menuntunnya untuk mengobrak-abrik lemari Sehun.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu acuh. Dan dengan mata berbinar—saat menyadari kalau Chanyeol juga sudah menemukan _mate_-nya—ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Bagaimana denganmu? Ku dengar dari Luhan kau sedang dekat dengan temannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya, Byun…B-Byu—"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menutup lemari dan berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan senyum sumringah memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang rata.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Luhan's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku—sedikit terseok-seok karena bagian belakangku masih sakit— sambil menghirup _bubble tea_-ku ke taman sekolah dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan, Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun yang sangat pervert!

Tapi, jauh di dalam hatiku aku sangat menyukainya dan kurasa itu tidak buruk.

Saat dia mulai mencumbu tubuhku dan membuat jantungku berdegup di atas kecepatan normal. Saat dia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Walaupun hanya kontak fisik, tapi aku selalu bisa merasakan sengatan aneh itu setiap ia menyentuhku. Terlebih saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kalau dia _**ingin memelukku selamanya.**_

Membuatku merasa **sangat**…spesial.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa dihargai. Dan jantungku yang berdegup kencang saat ia menatap mataku dan bibir lembutnya yang—

Hey Luhan!

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi dan sempat menoleh ke kakak senior yang aku yakin aku dianggap stress.

Aku harus bangun! Ini cuma khayalan, dan bagaimana mungkin kami—aku jatuh cinta?

Ini bukan cinta—tapi nafsu.

Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap dan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Aku harus yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan, karena pada akhirnya aku akan merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku menemui Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di kelas aku yakin mereka merindukanku saat ini. Dan lagipula, Kyungsoo masih membuatkan aku sarapan—bahkan lebih dari tiga hari dan ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak ia jadian dengan Jongin—dan aku bersyukur karena itu, irit.

Eh?

Sehun?

Itu bukannya Key dari kelas C?

Apa yang mereka lakukan—

Hey! A-apa?

Sehun barusan mencium kening Key!

Dan aku pikir Key sudah berpacaran dengan Onew!

Sehun mencium kening Key dan—mengusap kepalanya? Dan kenapa ia harus…tersenyum?

Aku segera berlari menuju tempat dimana aku merasa nyaman—lantai atas.

Kenapa aku kaget begini? Padahal aku sudah mengetahuinya dari awal. Bahwa kami tidak akan—

"Maaf." Aku membungkuk ke kakak senior yang baru saja aku tabrak dan kembali berlari saat matanya menatapku—melotot. Kurasa dia Yunho hyung.

Hah! Hah! Hah!

Aku merentangkan lenganku—dengan terengah-engah saat mencapai lantai atas. Berjalan menuju pagar dan menangkup daguku. Berusaha menolak kenyataan yang barusan aku lihat.

Sehun termasuk orang-orang yang pernah berhubungan denganku.

Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memelukku kemarin, ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala orang lain hari ini.

Kami hanya mempunyai hubungan fisik yang sama-sama membutuhkan. Dan aku menyukai itu—sama seperti yang lainnya. Jadi kenapa aku berharap lebih? Aku mengusap air mataku yang mulai berjatuhan. Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus menangis? Padahal dari awal aku sudah tau kalau ini akan terjadi. Tapi kenapa seolah-olah aku—

"Luhan?"

Eh? Minho hyung?

Minho hyung terkekeh dan berjalan ke arahku, "Kebetulan sekali! Kau juga lagi bolos?"

Aku tersenyum simpul dan menatap—sediki takut ke arah Minho hyung terlebih saat ia menyeringai.

Minho hyung merangkulku, "Karena kebetulan kau disini, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya?" mataku membulat sempurna saat Minho hyung langsung menyambar bibirku, melumatnya dengan brutal—aku langsung mendorongnya dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan, 'Kenapa? Tumben sekali kau tidak mau!'

Minho hyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi aku merindukan wangi tubuhmu, Luhannie~" Minho hyung mengecup pipiku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. Aku menatapnya, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu…hyung," aku menundukkan kepalaku berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mataku.

Minho hyung terbahak, "Hyung sangat susah mencarimu saat pulang sekolah. Dan karena itu hyung jadi berfikir mungkin kau sudah punya—pacar?" jujur saja bayangan Sehun langsung muncul dipikiranku saat Minho hyung menyebut kata—pacar. Minho hyung terbahak memperlihatkan mata sipitnya yang sempat membuatku gemas. "Kalau itu benar mungkin aku sedikit tidak rela. Jadi siapa dia, Luhan?" Minho hyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan menatapku dengan mata memicing.

Aku membuang pandanganku, "T-Tidak. Tidak ada." Jawabku singkat dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajahnya.

Aku tersentak saat Minho hyung memelukku dari belakang, "Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita melakukannya?" Minho hyung menjilat daun telingaku dan membalikkan tubuhku—yang masih shock. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Minho hyung langung menciumku dan aku tidak mengerti saat tubuhku menyukai serangan tiba-tiba itu, aku langsung membalas ciumannya.

"_You are so cute_, Luhannie~"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhku menghianatiku seperti ini, tapi satu hal yang aku yakini—aku berharap dia—Minho hyung adalah…Sehun.

…_Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini selamanya…_

Aku tahu kata-kata itu tidak tulus, tapi aku sangat berharap ia benar-benar menginginkanku—menjadi sebagian dari hidupnya.

"Hey, Luhan!"

…_Love me…_

Saat ia menatapku dan mengatakan dua kata itu…

"Hey Luhan—kenapa kau menangis?!"

Aku berharap ia benar-benar tulus dan bukan hanya sekedar khayalanku. Tapi—seberapa pun aku berharap, itu tidak akan mungkin. Karena aku tahu—kami hanya saling membutuhkan dan hubungan kami hanya sekedar kontak fisik, tidak lebih.

Tapi aku berharap ia…mencintaiku. Memberiku secercah harapan untuk merasakan cinta—lagi dan merasa dicintai.

"Sehun songsaenim?"

Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapanya dia.

Apa?

Sehun?

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemui Sehun dengan tangan yang terlipat menyilang di depan dada.

"Kau dapat panggilan darurat dari rumah. Kau bisa menggunakan telepon di ruanganku! Ppali!" aku mengangguk cepat dan berlari meninggalkan Minho hyung berusaha mengacuhkannya saat ia memanggilku. Dan kulihat kehadiran Sehun tadi membuat Minho hyung gemetar terlebih saat Sehun mengatakan, 'Jangan meninggalkan pelajaran lagi!'. Mungkin Minho hyung takut Sehun melihat apa yang barusan kami lakukan, entahlah.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sampai di ruangan Sehun, aku langsung mengangkat telepon dan menggumamkan "Yeobosseo~" sudah hampir sepuluh kali. Apa maksud—

Slam!

Pintu tertutup dengan kasarnya dan saat aku membalikkan badanku, Sehun langsung berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan tajamnya membuatku refleks mundur seketika hingga mentok di dinding.

Aku meneguk ludahku susah payah, "J-jadi, siapa yang menelpon?" aku memandang wajah Sehun—lebih tepat kalau aku menatap cuping hidungnya. Menatap matanya rasanya aku seperti dieksekusi mati.

"Aku berbohong!" Sehun meraih kedua tanganku dan menguncinya di atas kepalaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan…Minho?" aku tersentak saat ia menyebut nama itu—kurasa dia melihat kami.

Aku tersenyum simpul, "Tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawabku singkat sambil mengedikkan bahu, berusaha sok acuh.

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat sebelah, "Satu hal lagi…" aku meneguk ludahku, "…apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Eh?

Dengan mata membulat aku sedikit memberontak berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang masih terangkat di atas kepala, "Bukan urusanmu! Dan—lepaskan aku!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan Sehun yang sanggup membuat jantungku—jika bisa terbang, mungkin sudah dari tadi menembus lewat kepalaku.

Sehun terkekeh dan kali ini ia mengusap pipiku, "Bukan urusanku? Jeongmal?" Sehun masih mempermainkan pipiku dan dengan perlahan tapi lembut ia mulai menurunkan tanganku, "Luhannie~…kau tidak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya." Jemari Sehun menjalar ke bibirku, "Dengan mudahnya kau memperbolehkan orang lain menyentuhmu." Sehun mengusap bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya mengirim jutaan volt yang sanggup menggetarkan bibirku, "Aku tidak rela. Membiarkan mereka menyentuh dan menikmati yang hanya milikku."

Aku menepis tangan Sehun. "Berhenti mempermainkanku!" seruku lantang dan berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju pintu tapi kemudian kembali terhalang saat tiba-tiba Sehun muncul di hadapanku.

Sehun menangkup pipiku—dan kali ini aku berani menatap bola matanya, "Luhannie~…rupanya kau lupa." Aku menahan kedipan mataku, "…kalau kau hanya milikku." Usai mengatakan itu Sehun mengecup keningku dan kemudian menatapku intens.

Cara dia menatapku, entah kenapa aku kembali merasa sangat begitu spesial. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku sangat senang, karena tatapan itu. Seolah-olah dia…menyukaiku. Cara dia menatapku, seolah-olah menjelaskan kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Rasa cemburu yang menyakitkan itu. Rasa khawatir karena ia bisa saja hanya membutuhkanku sebagai kepuasan seksualnya. Dan rasa gelisah dengan memikirkan apakah aku layak untuk mencintainya dan apakah aku layak untuknya.

Mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta padanya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, "Jadi…kenapa kau mencium Key?" tanya dengan mata memicing.

Sehun mengusap pipiku—lagi. "Aku minta tolong padanya. Untuk membuatmu cemburu, dan kurasa itu berhasil." Aku sudah bersiap-siap ingin memukul dadanya tapi ia segera menahan tanganku dan mengecupnya. "Kau tahu, kalau kau hanya milikku." Kau bahkan belum pernah mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, Oh Sehun! Teriakku dalam hati dengan bersusah payah untuk tidak mengeluarkannya.

Sehun menarikku dan merebahkanku—dengan lembut di karpet yang sama saat terakhir kali aku kesini. Secara perlahan ia mulai mencumbu tubuhku yang haus akan belaian dan cumbuan bibirnya yang membuat tubuhku menggelinjang kepanasan. Kepalaku tersentak kesana-kemari menahan desahan supaya tidak keluar dan hal itu membuat Sehun semakin terobsesi untuk membuatku mengeluarkan lenguhan—dengan menyebut namanya.

Aku menatap maniknya dan saat sudut bibirnya mulai tertari ke atas—aku memicing curiga—

"Nghhh~" tubuhku tersentak ke belakang saat Sehun memasuki tubuhku. Bahkan kemejaku belum sepenuhnya terlepas. Kenapa ia suka sekali melakukan itu secara mendadak dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyiapkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu. "Ahh~"

"_Take this_!" Sehun menghentak pinggulnya jauh lebih dalam membuat tubuhku melengkung ke atas secara refleks dan rasa panas dan sakit yang luar biasa kembali menjalar di dinding rektumku, "_It's your punishment!_" Sehun menjilat air mataku, "_Because…you just flirting with anyone_!" Bibir Sehun melumat bibirku, membuatku kewalahan membalasnya terlebih saat ia merajam tubuh bagian bawahku dengan brutal. "Lebarkan kakimu." Pintanya membuatku menuruti keinginannya, "Ini akan membuat tubuhku jauh lebih dalam menelusuri tubuh indahmu, Luhannie~" apa yang dikatakannya benar dan aku bisa merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang menyatu dalam tubuhku menyentuh dinding prostatku membuatku menggelinjang tidak karuan. "_You like it, huh_?" aku refleks menggeleng, "Dan kurasa tubuhmu kembali menghianatimu, Luhannie~" Sehun mengecup bibirku kali ini dengan kecupan lembut. Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan itu lagi, "Jangan lakukan dengan siapapun, _but me_! Arraseo?" aku mengangguk takluk dengan tatapannya dan sebenarnya aku memang tidak ingin melakukan ini dengan orang lain kecuali dengannya—Oh Sehun.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Author's POV**

Sehun menyelimuti Luhan yang tertidur pulas di ruangannya, dan mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut.

"Saranghae~" Sehun menyibakkan poni Luhan yang menutupi matanya yang terpejam dengan polosnya, "Kuharap kau tetap merasakan rasa cemburu dan takut akan kehilanganku." Sehun mengecup lembut bola mata Luhan yang terpejam dan beranjak menuju meja kerjanya saat ia merasakan Luhan mulai menggeliat di dunia tidurnya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari setetes air mata mulai jatuh dipelupuk mata Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin…ahhh~ Luhan tidak apa-apa? Nghhh~" tanya Baekhyun ke Chanyeol yang sedang mengulum juniornya.

Slurp. "Tenang! Aku yakin Sehun bisa menjaganya."

Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol, "Chanyeollie~…kenapa kau suka sekali menelan spermaku?"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menyambar bibir Baekhyun saat itu juga, "Karena aku sangat membutuhkannya."

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hosh Hosh Hosh!

Apa ini?

Ada berapa kali adegan Smut?

Astaga…

Kuharap dengan Smut yang banyak dapat membayar kelambatanku dalam mem-publish FF ini

Nah! Chap depan karakter fantasinya udah keluar ;)

Jadi keep reading ok?

Dan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol di akhir, itu memang benar. Kalau Chanyeol membutuhkan sperma Baekhyun, serius. Dan untuk apa? Oh aku akan menjawabnya di chap depan ^^

Oh baiklah, as usual.

Mind to review please?

Don't be siders okay?

Thank you :*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BerRy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**"****Breath****"**

**Pair****(s)**

**Oh Sehun**** x ****Xi Luhan**

**Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

**Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Joonmyeon x Zhang Yixing**

**Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao**

**Kim Jongdae x Kim Minseok**

**~Genre****(****s****)**** : ****Supernatural****,**** Fantasy****, ****Fluff, School Life, Drama****, Smut****, ****Others!~**

**~Rate : M**

**~Chapter : ****3****/?~**

**~Disclaimer : ****Their own self & and The story ISN'T MINE! **

**Warning(s) : Yaoi (****Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy****), Smut, Raped, Typo(s), Crack Pair, etc.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(A/n : Telat lagi-_- maaf karena ada tambahan belajar `disekolah._.

Dan hari ini libur dan akhirnya bisa nge-post FF ini juga.

Aku sarankan kalian membacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu

Kusimpan Dalam Mimpi – Maudy Ayunda…

Kurasa itu soundtrack yang cocok untuk chapter ini. Aku berkali-kali mengulang lagunya untuk mendapatkan semacam feel^^

Dan tolong A/n diakhir cerita dibaca^^)

_Keep __**review**_, ne?

* * *

**~Just Enjoying~**

**~And HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

**-oOo-**

* * *

** Preview**

"Kau yakin…ahhh~ Luhan tidak apa-apa? Nghhh~" tanya Baekhyun ke Chanyeol yang sedang mengulum juniornya.

Slurp. "Tenang! Aku yakin Sehun bisa menjaganya."

Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol, "Chanyeollie~…kenapa kau suka sekali menelan spermaku?"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menyambar bibir Baekhyun saat itu juga, "Karena aku sangat membutuhkannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanyaku pada Sehun. Sehun mendongak dari bawah tubuhku—entah bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi baiklah—dia sedang mengulum junior-ku—dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Kemarin, kelinci yang berada di taman mati semua entah siapa yang membunuhnya. Enghhh~" Sehun menghentikan tarian lidahnya dan mendongak menatapku sekilas. "Banyak yang bilang pembunuhnya berasal dari sekolah ini."

"Mmmmhhh~"

Sehun mengacuhkanku!

"Kau mengacuhkanku!" aku langsung mengeluarkan isi di dalam pikiranku, yang dibalas Sehun dengan godaannya yang sesekali lidahnya menggelitik glans-ku. Aku menggeliat…nikmat dan geli disaat yang bersamaan.

Ngomong-ngomong aku berada di ruangan Sehun—di sekolah tentunya—dan _weekend _ini sepertinya menjadi milikku dan milik Sehun. Entah apa yang terjadi denganku, aku jadi menyukai suasana di ruangan ini. Dan lagipula kalau tidak ke sini aku kemana lagi?

Teman sekamarku—Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun—sibuk dengan pacar barunya. Oh! Aku tidak tahu entah apa status Baekhyun saat ini. Tapi serius, sering kali Chanyeol songsaenim menatap ke arah Baekhyun saat pelajaran berlangsung dan aku pernah memergoki mereka berciuman di lantai atas—tempatku dan Sehun pertama kali bertemu.

Dan Kyungsoo—aku mengajarkannya untuk sedikit jual mahal ke Jongin. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo berhasil melakukannya dengan baik. Terbukti dengan beberapa kali saat kami berkumpul—kami menamakan geng kami EXO—dan Kyungsoo beberapa kali acuh saat Jongin ingin mengecup pipi atau bibirnya. Meskipun Kyungsoo—yang curhat terhadapku—bahwa dia juga kepingin sekali membalas kecupan Jongin dan katanya ia keseringan merinding kalau Jongin mulai membelai kulitnya dengan lembut. Dan secara tegas aku mengatakan bahwa kau harus memiliki komitmen dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Aku tidak mau Jongin memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk menyalurkan hasratnya yang menggunung itu. Aku seperti pakar di dalam percintaan saja, urusanku sendiri sudah sedikt ruwet.

"Ughhh Se…huuunnn~ Ahhh…" aku berteriak keras saat aku mencapai puncak klimaksku. Aku masih terengah-engah sementara Sehun menjilat dan menelan habis cairan yang barusan keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal itu.

Sehun beranjak dan menuju ke arahku, mengecup leherku dan aku membiarkannyaa untuk menelusurinya dengan menolehkan sedikit kepalaku ke samping. Rasanya sedikit menggelikan dan sakit saat ia menghisap habis leherku—aku sempat memekik beberapa kali.

Sehun menatapku, "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" aku mengangguk lemah. Aku jadi mengantuk dan sedikit capek. Aku menghabiskan _weekend_-ku dengan bermalas-malasan seperti ini, rasanya surge sekali.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhku menuju pangkuannya. Aku menangkup pipi Sehun, "Kenapa, kau tidak pernah mengeluarkan cairan tubuhmu ke dalam tubuhku?" Sehun mengernyit membuat pembuluh darahku memompa cairan berwarna merah itu ke bagian pipiku. Aku melepaskan tanganku, dan bergelayut manja di dadanya—dan beruntungnya lagi aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya, "Maksudku, aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin melakukannya." Ucapku pelan. Sedetik aku menyadari tubuh Sehun membeku dan detik berikutnya ia langsung terbahak. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan menabok kepalanya.

Sehun masih terkekeh, "Aneh sekali mendengarkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu."

Aku melotot, "Mwo? Aku serius tahu!"

"Shhhh." Sehun membawa telunjuknya ke bibirku, menyuruhku diam. "Karena aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, Lu~"

Aku memberontrak ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, dan akhirnya terlepas juga. "Apa artinya itu!" aku menggerutu dan Sehun menarik lenganku dengan lembut.

Sehun menyelimutiku, dan membawaku ke pelukan dan pangkuannya, "Kau bisa masuk angin kalau polos seperti tadi. Lebih baik seperti ini." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, dan kini menatap mataku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentangmu." Gumamku pelan dengan sedikit lenguhan saat Sehun kembali memainkan kecupan bibirnya di sekitar leherku.

"Huh?" Dengusnya—hembusan nafasnya berhasil membuat tubuhku merinding seketika.

"Kau benar-benar guru yang brengsek!" candaku dengan sedikit gertakan.

Sehun menatapku, menggoda—dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Jahat sekali!" gumamnya.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk tetap bertahan dengan hubungan ini—sudah hampir satu setengah bulan. Di awal aku sudah menebak-nebak, bahwa kami tidak akan sejauh ini. Sikap posesifnya yang membuatku selalu berharap bahwa dia perhatian terhadapku, bahwa dia cemburu terhadapku. Sikap arogan dan keegoisannya, posesif dan kecemburuannya, membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Bahwa ia benar-benar menginginkanku.

Aku menangkup pipinya, "Tapi terkadang, kau mempunyai sisi _gentleness_ yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti, Hunnie~" Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai di saat yang sama.

Sehun menatapku, "_I'm not gentle_…" ucapnya membuatku terkekeh di detik berikutnya, "Terkadang aku memikirkan hal-hal yang kejam." Aku menaikkan alisku, sedikit tertarik dengan obrolannya. Aku menurunkan tanganku, dan menatap bola matanya, lembut—tatapan yang sanggup menghangatkan permukaan hatiku. "Seperti saat ini… aku sedang berfikir, akan jauh lebih baik jika semua makhluk hidup di atas bumi ini terbunuh." Aku sukses ternganga di depannya! Dia juga ingin membunuhku? Sepertinya dia memang psikopat 'kan?!

Ingat? Dia juga pernah ingin membunuhku, tau!

Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman di pelukannya, "He…hapa?" tanyaku tidak jelas—aku baru saja menguap.

Sehun meraih tanganku, "_It's be wonderful_!" Aku sudah hampir melepaskan tanganku dan menabok kepalanya lagi, "Dan selanjutnya, hanya ada kau dan aku." Perasaan gemuruh dan emosi yang tadinya meluap-luap kembali disiram. Pipiku menghangat.

Sehun mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan lantai—menahan bobot tubuhku—sementara kecupan di leherku membuatku melenguh, "Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu kita berdua, hingga sampai saat kau mati." Sehun meraih pinggangku dan merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya, "Dan aku akan memelukmu seperti ini." Pelukannya mengerat.

Aku berbisik, "Kau egois!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Keegoisanmu?" Sehun mengangguk. "Tidak juga. Hoaaammmm…"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengangkatku, "Sekolah sangat sepi di hari minggu. Kau sebaiknya tidur, Lu~"

"Uh~" lenguhku dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk.

Sehun membawaku ke kasurnya, dan menyelimutiku. "Enghh~ Hun?"

"Hm?"

Dengan mata yang terpejam dan perasaan kantuk yang menyerang aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku, "Kenapa…kau memilihku? Kenapa…harus…ah…ku…"

Dan gelap.

* * *

**.**

**Author's POV  
**"Kenapa…kau memilihku? Kenapa…harus…ah…ku…" dengkuran halus dan hembusan nafas yang damai membuat Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya.

Dengan tatapan lembut Sehun menatap wajah pria cantik di depannya, tangannya terulur menyingkirkan poni yang menganggu mata Luhan yang terpejam, "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun balik dengan suara pelan, "Karena hasrat yang kau inginkan, hanya aku yang bisa menyediakannya. Dan, yang aku yakini, hanya kau yang bisa menyediakan kebutuhanku." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, lembut.

Setelahnya, Sehun berjalan menjauh berdiri sejenak di depan pintu sambil menatap Luhan yang tertidur pulas, "_Perhaps, what I desire… can only be found in you_." gumam Sehun dan menutup pintu dengan selembut mungkin.

**.**

* * *

**Luhan's POV**

"_Wae? Wae?" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, menatap kedua orang tuaku yang juga memandangku—nanar. "Eomma, kenapa hanya aku yang tinggal di Korea? Kenapa kau hanya membawa Jaejoong hyung bersama kalian?" tanyaku dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Bisikan-bisikan dari tetangga yang melihat keributan di halaman rumah kami, membuat tangisku semakin menjadi._

"_Kasian sekali Luhan!"_

"_Menjadi anak bungsu dari musisi yang terkenal!"_

"_Tentu saja mereka hanya membawa Jaejoong! Dia berbakat di piano 'kan?"_

"_Jadi orang tuanya hanya menaruh harapan kepada Hyung-nya?"_

"_Andwae, kasihan sekali dia."_

_Appa menunduk, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepalaku. Dan mengacak-acak rambutku, "Luhan tidak perlu meninggalkan Korea bersama eomma dan hyung-mu,"_

_Eomma ikut-ikutan menunduk, "Nde. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang ingin Luhan lakukan, arraseo?"_

_Hatiku seketika itu juga menjerit._

_Jadi kalian sudah tidak membutuhkanku?_

_**.**_

_Penderitaan akan rasa kehilangan sudah lama aku alami. Dan kenangan buruk itu kembali berkeliling di pikiranku. Saat aku meminta pertolongan kepada Siwon. Saat ia hanya menatapku dengan seringainya. Saat Minho hyung, TOP, Yoochun, Jonghwa, temanku sendiri—Jongin dan puluhan orang lainnya menikmati tubuhku. Betapa bodohnya aku._

_Yang aku inginkan, aku hanya ingin menemukan seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penderitaan sialan ini. _

_Apa yang aku inginkan adalah seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku._

**.**

**.**

Hah hah hah…

Mataku membelalak.

Apakah aku tertidur?

Dan, barusan?

"Ah—mimpi buruk!" gumamku.

Dimana Sehun?

Aku memungut pakaianku—dan bau keringat aku memutuskan untuk membuka lemari Sehun dan mengambil kemeja Sehun—yang agak besar dan memakainya—tanpa celana—lagipula kemeja Sehun dekat sekali dengan lututku—karena aku tahu pasti akan sedikit menyakitkan jika memakai celana panjang, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakainya bersama _underwear_ saja—dengan desahan tertahan. Efek dari apa yang aku lakukan bersama Sehun, baru terasa.

"Sehun! Kau harus tahu batasnya!"

Eh? Itu bukannya suara, Chanyeol songsaenim?

Dari dalam ruang kerja Sehun? Mungkin sebaiknya aku menceknya sebelum aku mati penasaran. Lagipula Sehun ada di dalam sana, jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa jika aku ingin masuk.

Dengan sedikit meringis dan terseok, aku berjalan dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan di kepalaku.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Apa yang ada batasnya?

Dan kenapa Chanyeol songsaenim seperti emosi begitu?

Dan Apa yang sudah di—

Creaakkk

"Seh…"

"Ini tentang kelinci yang sudah kau bunuh. Kalau kau terus begini tidak la—" Kelinci?

"Aku ingin membunuh orang." Halah! Dia hobi sekali membunuh rupanya! Garing sekali _joking_-nya. Aku masih mengintip dan memasang telingaku setajam mungkin—dengan sedikit mengintip.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tau kalau kau masih saja melanjutkannya, kau akan tertangkap!"

Kelinci? Minggu-minggu ini selalu heboh dengan pembunuhan kelinci di kawasan sekolah. Jadi apa hubungannya dengan Sehun? Menurutmu dia pelakunya? Chanyeol songsaenim sepertinya benar-benar yakin kalau memang Sehun yang melakukannya. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungk—

"Jika seperti ini…" Chanyeol songsaenim menatap Sehun tajam, "Lebih baik kau membiarkan Luhan menjadi pasanganmu!" Aku tersentak saat namaku disebut, aku membekap mulutku takutnya aku malah bersuara, "Biarkan dia menjadi _mate_-mu!"

Aku apa? "A…aku apa?" tanpa sengaja aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan di kepalaku, dan itu adalah tingkah yang paling konyol!

Sehun menoleh kearahku, sedikit membulatkan matanya. "Luhan?"

Aku mengacuhkannya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku—tepatnya ke Chanyeol songsaenim. Karena aku tahu, bertanya ke Sehun tidak akan membuatku mendapatkan jawaban yang aku inginkan.

Chanyeol songsaenim menampakkan giginya, "_We're talking about letting you to save Sehun._"

"Hyung!_ Stop it!_"

Menyelamatkan Sehun?

"Sehun…dia…tidak, maksudku—kami berdua bukan manusia." Mataku membelalak setengah tidak percaya.

"Hyung…" bahu Sehun melemas.

"Kami berdua, vampir."

Vampir?

Aku bisa merasakan bulu dibelakang leherku detik itu juga meremang. Dan kurasa Chanyeol songsaenim bisa membaca ketakutanku, aku sedikit bergidik membayangkan taring yang bisa saja muncul saat Chanyeol songsaenim menampakkan giginya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kami tidak membunuh manusia." Nafasku sesak. Dan baru kusadari kalau sejak tadi aku menahan nafas—dan beruntungnya aku tidak lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

"Sperma. Kami meminum sperma."

Sperma?

"Kami bertahan hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun karena sperma."

Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dengan ludah yang susah payah aku telan.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu. Pemiliknya harus berikatan dengan kami." Chanyeol songsaenim memandang Sehun sekilas—yang masih mematung, "kami menyebutnya _mate._ Mate yang bisa mempersatukan hati dan jantung dengan kami, juga dibutuhkan."

Aku berusaha menemukan suaraku, "_Mate_?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekik—jauh lebih baik. Aku menemukannya.

"_Mate_ harus bisa menerima apapun dari pasangannya. Dan aku sudah melihatnya, darimu, Luhan." Chanyeol songsaenim berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam, merengkuh bahuku, mengguncangnya, "Katakan! Bukan hanya karena tubuhnya! Kau juga jatuh cinta pada Sehun 'kan?" pikiranku berkelebat entah kemana. Sebagian isi kepalaku masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol songsaenim barusan. "_Say it_! Kau mencin—"

"Cukup hyung!" bentak Sehun, "Jangan memaksanya. Dia baru saja mengetahui apa kita sebenarnya. Luhan…" sehun menatapku, lembut—hatiku kembali seperti disiram air hangat, "…harus memikirkan itu terlebih dulu." Sehun berjalan menjauh, memutus pandangannya dari tatapanku sedetik yang lalu dan berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Sehun!" panggilku memekik dengan tatapan membunuh.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, "Seh...un."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup dengan suara yang membuatku berjengit.

"Kau seperti tidak percaya." Ucap Chanyeol songsaenim, aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Lupakan! Itu tidak harus kau, Luhan. Dan jika itu memang benar, berarti kami harus meninggalkan sekolah ini. Karena, jika kami tidak bisa menemukan _mate _kami, kami akan menjadi sedikit kejam."

Wajah sahabatku seketika itu juga muncul, "Baek..hyun." gumamku pelan, dan tubuh Chanyeol songsaenim bereaksi saat aku menggumamkan kata itu. Aku mendongak, "Dia sudah—"

Chanyeol songsaenim mengangguk, "Aku sudah memberitahunya. Dan dia bisa menerimaku."Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehun tidak menemukan _mate_-nya dalam puluhan tahun belakangan ini." Deheman pelan Chanyeol songsaenim menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, "Dan sepertinya ia mencapai batasnya. Makanya ia mempunyai hasrat untuk membunuh." Jadi? Selama ini ia benar-benar serius? Ingin membunuhku juga waktu pertama kali kami bertemu?

"Percaya atau tidak, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Maka biarkan saja dia." Membiarkan dia membunuh? "Karena, satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya adalah… kau." Aku tersentak. "Hanya kau, Luhan!"

"Dan aku rasa dia juga sudah meminum spermamu 'kan?" aku mengangguk refleks. "Dan dari situ aku yakin bahwa kau adalah _mate_-nya. Meskipun ia bisa saja meminum sperma manusia lain."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan langkah lunglai. Keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan pikiran yang hampir gila. Mungkin sebaiknya aku muntah terlebih dahulu, kupu-kupu di dalam perutku menggeliat tidak karuan. Dan perutku seperti di aduk-aduk sedemikian rupa.

Hanya aku?

Aku tidak tahu!

Dia bukan manusia!

Bertahan hidup karena sperma?

Siapa yang akan percaya dengan kata-kata seperti itu?

Benar! Aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan ini! Aku tidak memperdulikan apakah dia manusia atau bukan. Yang ingin aku tahu adalah apakah ia mencintaiku?

Dan sudah seharusnya, Sehun juga mempunyai _sex partners_ yang banyak karena ia membutuhkan sperma 'kan?! Ya 'kan?

Aku tidak peduli. Yang ingin aku tahu adalah, jika itu semua memang benar,

* * *

_**.**_

"_Am I the only one he needs?"_

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah.

_**.**_

* * *

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Sudah lama aku tidak menemui Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Dan rupanya mereka sedang bersantai. Kyungsoo dengan buku resepnya, dan Baekhyun dengan Handphone-nya.

"Anyeong." Gumamku pelan. Mereka menatapku sekilas. Aku masih di ambang pintu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dan sedetik kemudian aku langsung terisak.

Aku jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamarku. Menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku.

Kenapa jadi semakin ruwet seperti ini?

Ini meleset dari semua perkiraanku sebelumnya!

Aku mencintai Sehun!

Bodoh!

"Luhannie…wae geurae?" tanya Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahuku. Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Baekhyunnie…" isakku, isakanku makin keras. Kyungsoo juga ikut memelukku.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo berbisik di telingaku.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Baekhyun ikut-ikutan berbisik.

Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya untuk membaca ekspresiku.

Aku tertunduk. "Aku mencintainya, guru brengsek itu!" Gumamku pelan. Helaan nafas lega berasal dari Kyungsoo. Mereka, tau semua masa laluku. Dan jika aku tidak salah lihat, kedua mata sahabatku berbinar-binar?

"Aku pikir kau kenapa-napa Lu," ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh, "Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangannya mengusap pipiku—menghapus air mataku.

Aku menatap Baekhyun dalam, berusaha untuk menjelaskan lewat tatapan mataku—yang pasti basah. Aku tahu dia mengerti apa maksud dari tatapanku. Karena dia sudah mengetahui kalau Chanyeol songsaenim bukan manusia. "Oh Tuhan!" pekik Baekhyun dan langsung memelukku lagi. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" aku mengangguk pelan.

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya, "Mengetahui apa?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya, Lu. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kau melakukannya 'kan?" aku mengangguk perlahan, "Aku tahu dia juga mencintaimu, Lu." Baekhyun mengusap punggungku, lembut.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Chanyeollie mengatakan kalau ia punya semacam koneksi, makanya ia langsung bisa menemukanmu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Tutur Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Jadi, memang aku yang seharusnya?"

"Kita berdua, Lu." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus! "Kalian ngobrol apaan sih?" aku menatap Baekhyun bertanya apakah kita akan memberitahukan Kyungsoo atau tidak, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Begini Kyungsoo…"

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Yaaa! Kalian beruntung sekali!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris, ia tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata "oh Tuhan!" dengan membekap mulutnya—sok dramatis—selama aku dan Baekhyun bercerita. "Andai saja, Jongin juga seperti mereka." Gumam Kyungsoo menatap kami berdua dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Lu, kau harus menemuinya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, "Harus! Lagipula ka—

Knock! knock!

"Boleh aku masuk?" Kyungsoo langsung menjerit di bawah bantal saat mengetahui pacarnya mengunjunginya. Semenit kemudian ia baru memunculkan kepalanya lagi dan menjawab sapaan Jongin dengan teriakannya.

"Tentu saja!" teriaknya dengan suara melengking. Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan beranjak dari kasur dan membukakan Jongin pintu, menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya di dada Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Heboh Kyungsoo di dada Jongin sambil memukul-mukul dada Jongin—sok imut sekali. Jongin menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku juga, Kyungsoo~ah." Balas Jongin dan memeluk Kyungsoo balik. Mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Aku tidak salah mengenalkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun mengejutkanku dengan pukulan pelannya di pahaku, "Kau harus menemuinya, Lu."

Aku mengangguk. "Gomawo, Baekhyunnie." Sekali lagi aku memeluk Baekhyun dan setelahnya langsung beranjak dari kasur dan menuju pintu—Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih disana dan sekarang sedang berciuman.

Aku yang niatnya ingin lewat saja, mengecup pipi Jongin—yang kini bermain lidah—dan berjalan dengan inosen tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang menyumpah-nyumpah.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku sudah mencari-cari Sehun di ruangannya—aku diberikan kunci duplikat olehnya. Dan aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Mungkin ia sedang di lantai atas.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, dengan sedikit berlari. Berusaha mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan seniorku yang melihatku berlari dengan terseok-seok! Sehun brengsek!

Creaakkk!

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Sehun yang menatapku dengan tatapan kosong dan ia sudah hampir meninggalkanku saat aku langsung berteriak dan kembali terduduk. Di depannya.

"Behenti kabur dariku!" teriakku dengan isakan. "Kau selalu berhasil untuk membuatku bingung. Dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol songsaenim, aku tidak…mempercayainya sebelum kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku." ucapku lagi sambil mendongak, Sehun menjauh. Berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pagar.

Aku berdiri, "Aku mencintaimu!" teriakku membuat Sehun menoleh, "Aku menginginkanmu bodoh!" teriakku lagi, "_Do you want me too_?" tanyaku balik. Sehun tidak bergerak dan ia hanya menatapku, "Kau pernah menyuruhku untuk mencintaimu! Dan…dan aku merasa sangat bodoh…—karena…karena, aku mencintaimu, brengsek!" aku menarik nafasku yang sesak, menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku menahan nafas. "Dan kebahagiaan…yang kau janjikan, kau berbohong?" tanyaku nanar dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Sehun menoleh—memutus pandangannya padaku. "Aku tidak berbohong! Dan jangan bodoh! Tentu saja…aku mencintaimu dan jauh lebih menginginkanmu dari pada kau menginginkanku!" Sehun langsung memandangkangku, tatapan lembut itu, yang sanggup menyejukkan permukaan hatiku.

Aku tersenyum, "Jadi…" aku membuka kancing kemejaku—yang kedodoran, "jangan berkata-kata lagi, dan datanglah kesini. Peluk aku." Aku melepaskan kemejaku dan menatap Sehun yang kini mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sehun mengerang tertahan, "Luhan! Kau tidak mengerti betapa seriusnya masalah ini!" teriaknya dengan gertakan yang sempat membuatku berjengit ketakutan.

"Mungkin! Tapi jika itu tentangmu, aku akan melakukan apapun." Aku melepaskan pakaianku, "Kau yang membuatku gila seperti ini, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, brengsek." Aku melepaskan _underwear_-ku dan mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya.

Sehun menyambut tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau akan menyesalinya." Ancam Sehun membuatku menyeringai.

"Idiot! Kalau aku menyesal, aku sudah melakukannya sejak lama, bodoh!"

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku sudah merasakan emosiku seperti diaduk-aduk.

* * *

**.**

Sehun menindihku, menatap bibirku, "Luhan, _can I really_? Jika sperma dari kaum kami memasuki tubuhmu, dan itu bukan cinta, kau akan mati." Sehun menatap mataku, intens…

Jika itu bukan cinta?

"Kau tidak perlu takut." Gumamku pelan, menangkup pipinya dan mengecup bibir merahnya. "_Just cum in me._" Bisikku pelan.

Sehun kembali mengecup bibirku, kali ini dengan lumatannya yang membuatku mendesah. "Aku akan menjadi _mate_-mu." Bisikku lagi.

_As long as it is you leading the way, I' willing to follow even if it's to my doom._

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Ahhhhh~" teriakan Sehun saat mencapai ejakulasinya membuatku menggelinjang. Aku berusaha merengkuh bahu Sehun—aku tidak bisa melihat sama sekali. Sama sekali. Dan aku berhasil menemukannya dan mencengkram bahu Sehun seerat mungkin. Dan tanpa sadar aku menancapkan kukuku di bahunya. Aku yakin bahunya kini tergores, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Semuanya lumpuh. Otot-ototku lumpuh. Semuanya.

Perasaan hangat langsung memasuki tubuhku saat cairan Sehun menjalar masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Jika bisa menggelepar, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Lumpuh. Aku lumpuh.

Dingin.

Hangat.

Dan bagian dalamku seperti diaduk-aduk, mual disaat yang sama.

Tapi aku tidak takut sama sekali.

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa aku mencintai guru brengsek ini.

Dingin.

Hangat.

Panas.

Aku mengerang kesakitan—dengan diriku sendiri, aku tidak bisa berteriak. Indraku rasanya terkunci semua. Tapi aku tidak takut sama sekali. Karena aku yakin—

Aku mencintaimu, guru brengsek.

Hangat

Dan selanjutnya, rasa hangat itu tidak beranjak.

Telingaku perlahan berhenti berdengung dan secara perlahan aku mulai bisa mendengar hembusan angin. "Kau baik-baik saja?" aku menajamkan indra pendengaranku dan meyakini diriku sendiri bahwa barusan adalah suara Sehun yang samar-samar. Dan aku langsung membuka mataku.

Aku mengangguk, "Ha…ngat…" bisikku pelan.

Sehun tersenyum, "_Welcome mate,_"

Sehun mengecup bibirku, "Jadi aku sudah menjadi _mate_-mu?" tanyaku lemah—aku masih merasakan rasa sakit itu—saat Sehun melepaskan bibirnya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Tapi kau tetap menjadi manusia, hanya saja akan ada sedikit perubahan yang akan terjadi padamu, Lu~"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Riiiiiinggggggggg Riiiiiinggggggggg

"Anyeong Luhan." Seseorang menyapaku dan saat aku membalikkan tubuh untuk menyapanya balik—Minho hyung yang terperangah saat melihatku.

"Anyeong Hyung." Aku membungkuk, aku masih menganggapnya hyung.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku balik saat melihat ia tidak juga punya inisiatif untuk menutup mulutnya yang masih menganga.

"Hari ini kenapa kau terlihat…. _exceptionally beautiful_?"

Aku terkekeh, "Karena aku sudah menemukan _mate_-ku, hyung."

"Ah? Mwo?"

"Kelas sudah dimulai, anyeong." Aku membungkuk sekali lagi dan berlari kecil—masih terseok—menuju kelasku. Aku sudah tidak sabar menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabatku.

"Anyeong…" aku berteriak saat mencapai pintu dan EXO langsung menatapku dengan terperangah—kecuali Baekhyun. Ia mengatakan kalau Chanyeol belum berani untuk mengambil risiko itu. Jadi aku akan tetap menunggu kapan giliran Baekhyun.

"Lu? Kaukah itu?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Luhan…" bisik Jongin.

"Yaaa, Luhannie~ kau cantik sekali!" Tao langsung memelukku.

Chen dan Xiumin masih mengunyah bakpao mereka—sambil menatapku dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Suho memandangkau tanpa berkedip.

"Luhan! Kau berhasil!" pekik Baekhyun dan langsung memelukku.

Kulihat Jongin dan Kris sedang berbisik-bisik, mungkin mereka berencana untuk memperkosaku? Entahlah!

Aku menoleh ke Yixing yang menatapku tanpa berkedip di samping Suho, kurasa ia berusaha untuk menemukan suaranya—

"Kau?...siapa?"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**Author's POV**

"Kau yakin Baekkie?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk memasuki tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekkie?" Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol intens. "Bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menggeleng saat itu juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, tau!" gerutu Baekhyun dan menarik kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Mengambil kesempatan itu Chanyeol dengan secara perlahan memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam Baekhyun. Erangan Baekhyun tertahan di dalam mulut Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan bibirnya untuk meredam suara lengkingan kekasihnya.

"Mhhhh…"'

"Hah…hah…"

Saat melepaskan bibirnya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya—lagi. "Hei, hei, _look at me!_" Baekhyun menurut dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin jadi bagian dari hidupmu, Yeol." Gumam Baekhyun.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Selang beberapa waktu Chanyeol langsung menggelinjang menikmati puncak ejakulasinya.

Sementara Baekhyun berusaha melawan rasa sakit akibat cairan Chanyeol yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih mencengkram seprai seerat mungkin.

**.**

* * *

**Baekhyun's POV**

Rasa dingin dan hangat langsung menjalar di dalam tubuhku dan detik-detik berikutnya berubah menjadi panas.

Rasanya seperti terbakar.

Ingin menggelepar rasanya.

Jadi aku hanya menutup mataku sambil menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat.

Indraku rasanya lumpuh dan aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun.

Dan bibirku terkunci!

Tenggorakanku seperti tercekik.

Perutku seperti diaduk-aduk dan diobrak-abrik sedemikian rupa.

Dan aku yakin jika aku membuka mataku sekarang, mataku akan melompat keluar.

Dan jika aku berteriak aku akan membuat Chanyeol khawatir padaku, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi—lagipula aku sudah berusaha untuk menemukan suaraku dan tidak berhasil.

Jadi aku hanya bisa menyebut nama Chanyeol berulang-ulang di dalam hatiku dan berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku mencintainya…sepenuh hatiku.

Dan rasa panas terbakar itu menjalar hingga tepat di dadaku.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

…**.To Be Continued…**

_Well?_

_What do you think?_

Apakah Baekhyun dimatiin aja? Atau tetap hidup? Tanganku sih gatel pengen nulis kalau Baekhyun itu mati aja. Menurut kalian?

Aku akan menentukan **nasib Baekhyun** tergantung dari hasil **voting** kalian.

Silahkan vote di kotak review .

**.**

Dan aku ingin minta sedikit pendapat,

Kira-kira kalau Sehun selingkuh cocoknya dengan siapa ya? *yang cowok uke pastinya*

Aku butuh saran kalian siapa tahu bisa aku pakai^^

Dari boyband mana aja kok, okay? —tapi _please_, jangan terlalu _crack pair_-nya. hehehe

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah, _as usual guys _

_Review okay^^_

Dan terima kasih yang sudah reviews, follows, dan favorites, this story :*

_I Love you so much guys_ :*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Review please?**_.

Dan kali ini dengan vote ya, Baekhyun **mati** atau **hidup**

Dan juga pasangan selingkuh yang cocok untuk Sehun

Okay?

Aku nerima segala saran kok :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BeRry_**


End file.
